Love Like Whoa
by AliceJericho
Summary: It'll happen, if it's supposed to happen. A-Ri/Eve/Miz - For AspiringMythbuster


**a/n for **_**AspiringMythbuster!**_ **Review number 250 to Miztaken Identity. I hope you like this =] It's sort of based off of **_Love Like Woe_** by The Ready Set... I own nada!

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly when I turned the corner, seeing Eve Torres standing outside the door to the trainer's room. She wasn't as glammed up as she usually was, wearing jeans and an _Awesome_ t-shirt, and the evident worry made her look even more different.

"I work here," she said casually, that answered I had been expecting. It was typical of someone to answer that way to that question when we were at a show.

"Eve, seriously." She looked at the door and with a sad voice said,

"I just wanted to see if Mike was okay." She told me, "Why are you still here?" she asked quietly and I, too, looked at the door.

"He's my ride." I answered her and she looked down and slowly moved away from the door.

"Sorry," she apologised, "I'll just, just go." She slowly turned away from me, her eyes trained on the floor as she walked away.

"Eve, what are you doing?" I walked up to her and she turned around again, looking even sadder.

"I'm leaving, Alex." She said with a sad laugh.

"No, with Mike." I made myself clearer and her jaw dropped slightly, "Are you trying to hurt me?" she took a deep breath, I took that as a sign she felt guilty. But she shook her head at me.

"This has nothing to do with you." She told me quietly, "_We_ are over."

"Why won't you talk to me, then? Why are you sad all the time?" I asked her and she put her hands on her hips suddenly.

"I am _not_ sad all the time. If you want to know why I look like _this_ right now. Mike is in there. After a brutal match with Orton and he should have been out a long time ago." She told me seriously, her eyes flickering between me and the door. "Could you just tell him to call me when he gets out?"

I watched as she retreated, her arms hung lifelessly by her side and she wasn't picking up her feet, letting her shoes drag along the ground. She was gone from my line of sight before I walked into the trainer's room.

"_Welcome to the main roster." She was the first person to greet me, everyone else just kept walking, but she was kind enough to stop and welcome me. "I'm Eve." She smiled and I nodded, I knew that._

"_I'm Alex, Miz's rookie." She smiled again when I told her who my Pro was. I didn't miss that when she walked away she whispered 'good luck'. I had to stop her before she disappeared completely, "Hey, Eve." I called her back and she still had that gorgeous smile on her face, "Could I get your number?" I got it, too._

_We went out the next night, just to a small, informal restaurant. She'd been really cool about it not being flashy and expensive. I didn't tell her, but I had a thing with expensive first dates, I didn't understand the point. I sometimes wish I'd made the effort with her, but it didn't matter. Things had been great._

Until she broke up with me two months later. No warning, she just broke up with me. Only to be seen with Mike the next week. I didn't understand it. I didn't understand why she'd broken up with me, why she'd gone for Mike or why Mike had gone for her.

"Hey man," Mike said weakly once I was inside and sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, "Who were you talking to out there? I heard voices."

"It was just Eve. She had to go, but she wants you to call her." I said glumly and watched him get stitches on his right bicep. "That was a crazy match, man." I referred to his match with John, in which I had been attacked. "You left getting stitches a little late."

"They wouldn't do them earlier, man. Wound was too fresh." He watched as the medic pulled the stitches through his skin, "Did Eve say anything?"

"About what? She just said she was worried." I shrugged, pretending to me careless, but he saw right through me.

"Alex, Eve doesn't want to be with me. She was hanging around there to see you," he put on his most knowing voice, "I didn't want this relationship, man. Really, go get her." He smiled at me and I didn't move. I tried to pretend that I didn't care. He and I both knew, though, that as soon as he went to get changed out of his ring gear, I'd go find her.

* * *

"Can I have Eve Torres' room number, please?" I asked the lady at reception, flashing her my best smile. She opened her mouth, a sad smile on her face, "It's against hotel policy. I promise you I'm not a stalker or some psycho ex. I just really need to see her."

"See who?" my eyes widened slightly when I heard her voice. I stopped the lady in front of me from speaking and turned to see Eve. Her hair was absolutely wild; she was wearing one of _my_ sweatshirts.

"Miss Torres, this man wanted me to give him your room number." I turned to her and pulled a face.

"The need for that, really?" I asked her in annoyance. Eve was still standing there; she hadn't moved an inch, when I turned back around. "You. I needed to see you." I told her honestly.

"Mike just broke up with me." Her words were like heaven, "I just went for a walk to clear my head."

"That explains the, the hair." I pointed to her brown curls. She tugged at the knots with her hand, a small pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. "Why did you break up with me, Eve?"

She didn't reply at first. It hurt when she did, "I was scared. We were moving really fast. I couldn't handle it. I loved you, and we'd only been dating two months. I didn't want to get hurt. So I had to hurt you."

"I was never going to hurt you," she nodded at my words, "That was the last thing I was going to do."

"I know," she walked over to me, taking my hand and pulling me to the elevator. "I know that now." The doors opened almost as soon as she had touched the button, and she pulled me inside. "It's not going to happen again."

Just as the many elevator kisses before, she waited until the doors were fully shut before she pushed me up against the cool metal and kissed me. Elevator kisses were always initiated by her.

I soon took control, pulling her legs around my waist, turning us around and kissing her back just as much.

The love like whoa. It was going to be the death of me but I'd die a very happy man.


End file.
